Site Update February 7th 2014
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on February 7th, 2014. News General *Valentine's Day Art Exchange was enabled. *Premium Memberships were granted to all deviants who sent a card for the Holiday Card Project. DeviantArt muro *After clicking "Done" on a drawing, deviants can now choose to view the file in Sta.sh, or go directly to the Submit page. Sta.sh Writer *Editing Links in Sta.sh Writer Editing links in Sta.sh Writer is now easier than ever! Click on a link in your document and a URL box will appear, from which you can easily change the URL that text will link to. *When hovered over, images embedded in Sta.sh Writer now have the same "Thumb" and "Remove" buttons that deviations and Sta.sh files have. Bug fixes General *When viewing a deviation from the Message Center, usernames displayed in comments would be an incorrect color. *When viewing a Flash deviation with audio, navigating to another deviation using the "Next" or "Previous" button would not stop playback. *Commenting on the mobile website was briefly broken. *For a short time period, replying to a comment in the Message Center would unexpectedly refresh the whole page. *Some deviations were located in an outdated category, and consequently were not appearing in Browse. These deviations have been moved to current categories. *In the Prints Shop, the Finish, Size, and Shape options would not affect the results displayed unless a specific art category was selected. *Commenting with nothing but '0' would create a blank comment. *When viewing "All" in a deviant's Gallery, the category tree was briefly missing. *A very rare error occurred that prevented a small number of deviants from adding certain deviations to their Favourites. *When requesting a Commission through the Commissions Widget, the text area could be resized to be larger than the modal window. *Some subcategories in the Resources & Stock Images gallery erroneously did not accept .zip files. *Drop menus on the Manage Members page in Groups had some visual inconsistencies. *A small number of Journals disappeared from users' Featured Journals section, and would appear to be missing entirely. Sta.sh *When uploading a file to an already existing stack, it was not possible to enter the stack while the file was still uploading. *When uploading a file to a stack, that stack would always move to the top of one's Sta.sh, even if it had been deliberately moved elsewhere. *When hovering over an item, using ctrl+click (command+click for Mac) on the "View" hovercard button did not open the item in a new tab. DeviantArt muro *The Crop tool had a bug that could make brushes work incorrectly after the image was cropped. Sta.sh Writer *SoundCloud embeds would vanish if you pasted something else into the document after adding the embed. *The @username autocomplete menu would erroneously try to show up if one's caret was placed inside an existing link. *The "Click to add description" text was not appearing on deviation description boxes in Sta.sh. *The Add Media tool wasn't working on Forum posts. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2014